


罪恶

by April_Sun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun
Summary: 警告：1.绝对绝对的硬！黑帮AU~风格冷酷真实（Lo是这么希望的）如果你看到人物出场！死~请不要惊讶~2.不要对照现实~尤其不要对照俱乐部现实！3.A.主线多特 B.主线拜仁 C.辅线，三线并进轮流更新。





	1. 罪恶 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1.绝对绝对的硬！黑帮AU~风格冷酷真实（Lo是这么希望的）如果你看到人物出场！死~请不要惊讶~
> 
> 2.不要对照现实~尤其不要对照俱乐部现实！
> 
> 3.A.主线多特 B.主线拜仁 C.辅线，三线并进轮流更新。

罪恶

第一章

A.1.

赫韦德斯——复仇

赫韦德斯很早就出门了，今天也有很多事情需要他处理。就如一个称职的黑手党之妻那样，他要协助自己的丈夫完成一系列或善后或支援工作，主要目的是稳定后方，令弟兄们得以心无旁骛的为组织效力。

每一天，他的日程都安排的极其紧凑，今日更是如此 。

他先是到后街看望被捕入狱兄弟的老婆，用金钱和威胁，温柔的告诫她们对家族‘事业’守口如瓶。

然后到‘工厂’，去查看由帮内成员的女人们组成的大约10人的队伍，俗称“配偶之队”。她们将三两结伴穿越把守严密的海关、空检，偷运各种需要的商品。她们并非新手，甚至有人敢于在运送一些重要货物时携带武器。别问她们是怎么通过检查的，跟需要长年累月才能获得经验与勇气的你我不同，有些东西出生前就通过脐带融入到她们血液中了。

最后，是去副部检查昨天的帮内账目。庞大的金钱流动另这一项工作很难轻松解决，总要花费赫韦德斯过多的时间。当然帮内也有高级会计来管理基础账面，但核心核对工作却非老大的伴侣莫属。

这样的谨慎都要归功于前年发生的‘挪用公款’事件。一个自作聪明的老家伙很隐蔽的作了几笔假账，将共计900万欧元卷入囊中，并为此兴高采烈了几个月。家族看在他兢兢业业半辈子的份上，特意选在他夏威夷奢华之旅归来的那天行动，一进门，他便受到了帮内兄弟们的热烈欢迎。这件事最终由一颗穿过他脑门的子弹做结，是他亲侄子下的手。

赫韦德斯对数学很是拿手，这几笔假账正是他发现的。一次偶然的高层抽查，他安静的对着账簿看了不到两分钟，就在精心平衡过的账本上发现了漏洞。虽然区区几百万对家族来讲不算什么，但想偷拿，就要做好跟花花世界说再见的准备。

赫韦德斯关好办公室的门，检查时只允许他一个人待在房间里。他四处打量了下，从口袋里掏出一张自己坐在办公桌前工作的照片，迅速贴在监控镜头前。接着踏上椅子，打开头顶上的一块儿活动天花板，胳膊用力一撑，手脚利落的钻进中央空调的隔层。

就像电影里那些该死的特工一样滑稽，赫韦德斯心里暗暗唾弃自己。但他仍一路向前爬，手脚并用，用这难堪和屈辱姿势，爬向背叛与复仇，不做停歇。

 

赫韦德斯生在北莱茵-威斯特法伦，这片不起眼的山区有两个闻名于世的黑帮组织，几乎每户家庭都跟黑帮有着或多或少的联系。受这样文化熏陶，有意向的孩子们从小时起就被训练，有的最后成了某堂口的二把手，有的则是下面的打手、义士、党徒。这的人没有选择退出或加入黑手党的权利，除了一点——到底是为哪个家族效力。

赫韦德斯的叔叔是沙尔克04帮的一个义士，自己侄子刚到11岁，他便开始培养他给帮内帮忙。赫韦德斯很聪明，他不止学得快还很会察言观色，有一段时间，他觉得自己是无敌的，直到遇见隔壁堂口的诺伊尔，另一个机灵鬼。自打那以后，两人算是找到了知己，干的事情从小打小闹升级成了组织策划，到了成年的时候，两人被选为同一个堂口的干部，彻底走上了毁灭之路。

最辉煌的日子起于诺伊尔24岁那年的一次帮内清洗，整整一年才结束，那些站错了队伍跟错了人的家伙，那些曾为本帮服务和效劳的功臣和100多名老近卫军统统遭到清洗。一些人倒在自己心爱的酒馆，一些人手无寸铁的死于屠杀。最终，诺伊尔成功上位，成了沙尔克04有史以来最年轻的教父。而赫韦德斯得到的更多，当他坐在帮内二把手交椅上的同时，诺伊尔，这个他爱了近10年的男人，成了他的合法丈夫。

两人携手度过了不可忘怀的又十年，经历了大大小小的危机，他们知道没有不落帝国，但都努力延长幸存的日子。有时，一迈出大门口就像提着自己的脑袋在走路，但只要在家，一切烦恼拒之门外，他们喂狗、堆砌乐高玩具，为洗碗争吵、在厨房里打闹，难过的日子就用比酒量打发，通常以输了的人在床事时要处于下面为赌注，而通常，输的都是赫韦德斯。

新人代代出，警方又时刻紧盯，总有一天美好的日子会结束，但赫韦德斯万没想到，那一天会是这么惨烈。

 

多特蒙德的鸿门宴。

多特蒙德，北莱茵-威斯特法伦山区的另一个黑帮组织，一直与沙尔克04交恶。新首领胡梅尔斯凭借强硬的手段和血腥的做派登基，一时间人心惶惶。在毒品交易上沙尔克04的不合作使他们已几次跟多特蒙德发生火拼，所以当胡梅尔斯发出再一次洽谈的邀请时，诺伊尔决定亲自前往解决这件事。

虽然多特蒙德的人说的很诚恳，且和平洽谈时，两帮也从未发生过被下黑手的情况，但临行前，他们还是做了万足的准备。

可惜事与愿违。就像他们当年屠杀近卫军那样，诺伊尔的人马在胡梅尔斯设宴的地方全军覆没。诺伊尔本人则死在宴会席他的座位上，一颗子弹，精准的印在眉心，连躲闪的机会都没给他。

诺伊尔大葬两个月后，赫韦德斯加入了多特蒙德，当天就跟胡梅尔斯去了市政厅登记，没有仪式只有多特帮的二把手当见证人，宣誓、亲吻、做结。夜里的情事，俩人确定关系般做的敷衍和痛苦，赫韦德斯一直神态游离，思绪飘到和诺伊尔结婚的那天，同样的市政厅，没有教堂没有华丽的典礼，但拥有幸福。

黑帮中，老大的妻子改嫁敌手并非常事，但也前车可依，若是改嫁的人喜好权力拥有野心就更说得通了。想想曾经坐镇过帮首的女子，再看看一路攀爬顺利甚至在大清洗中仍存活下来的赫韦德斯，谁会质疑他对权力的变态迷恋，谁又敢挡处于盛年时他的路。

多特蒙德接受了他，沙尔克04唾弃他，但赫韦德斯的狡诈与铁石心肠，在这条黑帮路上越飘越远。

 

眼下，赫韦德斯的多年隐忍快要到头儿了，他从建筑物把守死角的一端钻出来，取出早藏好的变装道具，向一个帮派成员最不该出现的地方——城市边缘的检察官办公室走去。高级检察官默特萨克正在等他，等他带着多特蒙德的全部秘密走进那扇大门。

赫韦德斯的复仇，从现在开始。


	2. 罪恶 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罪恶（黑帮AU）2
> 
> 警告：
> 
> 1.绝对绝对的硬！黑帮AU~风格冷酷真实（Lo是这么希望的）如果你看到人物出场！死~请不要惊讶~
> 
> 2.不要对照现实~尤其不要对照俱乐部现实！（这章请也不要对照球员宗教信仰现实）
> 
> 3.A.主线多特 B.主线拜仁 C.辅线，三线并进，轮流更新。

第二章

B.1.

厄齐尔——时刻准备

 

“让我安静的干活！”

这是句厄齐尔最常听到的话。每当他靠近骑在摩托车上喝酒或是大白天坐在街边的小混混时，他们就这样对他讲。因为厄齐尔就像他的前辈米洛一样，总是抓住一切机会，企图向拜仁的黑手党党徒布道，宣扬真正的和平，并接受他们的忏悔。

 

神父米洛是一位令人尊敬的斗士，他跟那些睁一只眼闭只眼的本区神父不同，他不会同流合污，不会为躲避警察追捕的黑手党主持地下婚礼，更不会跑到秘密藏匿黑帮干部的屋子，帮其做弥撒。

米洛来北莱茵-威斯特法伦，是希望能拯救迷失的党徒。

一开始，他来这儿是因为法官巴拉克的邀请。

法官巴拉克是‘DFB’打击黑手党联盟成员，这个组织由德高望重的法官卡恩创立，其中每一个法官和检察官都是自愿加入，并按分配来到黑帮猖獗的地区，打击罪恶。米洛很乐意协助好友对抗这些不法之徒，他俩一个负责公正审判一个负责将迷途的孩子引入正路。

本来就是至交的俩人配合默契，初到时吓住了一些‘没骨气’的小喽啰，硬生生降下了黑帮犯罪率。新闻报道一片欢欣鼓舞，称他们为北莱茵区带来了十几年未见的阳光。可想而知，法官巴拉克很快上了拜仁帮的暗杀头名，上任不满三个月，他和米洛就在光天化日下被谋杀了。两辆摩托车、四个青年人，在他们即将钻进防弹车之前，用机关枪扫射了法院门口。米洛和巴拉克当场死亡。

之后又有法官调来北莱茵，不出半年也丢了性命，一时间北莱茵成了正义人士谈之色变的地区，而拜仁帮声名鹊起，他们和多特帮一道，联手使黑暗重新笼罩了这片山区。

 

厄齐尔在米洛来北莱茵任职之前，一直跟在其身边学习，做他的副祭。当他得知米洛为神圣的使命贡献了生命时，除了浑身颤抖，无法抑制的伤心外，他做出了一个令人惊讶的决定——调职北莱茵，接米洛的班。厄齐尔的好友，特警队长波多尔斯基想尽办法劝他收回申请，但无奈厄齐尔立誓完成米洛的遗愿。

在毫无竞争的情况下，厄齐尔被任职了。

头两个月，厄齐尔只会用在街上传教这种令人厌烦的办法接近拜仁帮的手下，之后他办起了自己擅长的东西——聚会，免费领取食物和酒水。几次后，他增加了买卖旧衣物、朗诵会、和给孩子开生日Patty。慢慢的，他受到了拜仁帮成员家人的接受。越来越多的党徒会在他经过时与他打招呼，有些人习惯起他的微笑与布道，甚至会停下跟他聊一会儿。再两个月，找他调节恩怨，向他忏悔的人多了起来。厄齐尔就这样渗透进拜仁帮的生活。

 

‘一个没有信仰的党徒是不合格的。’厄齐尔深知这个道理，这是他在出发前特警队长为他做的调查。拜仁帮的黑手党是典型的有信仰一派，他们会做礼拜听弥撒，会用圣像装饰自己，会在口袋里揣一本圣经，甚至有人建了自己独有的祭台。同时，他们也会在‘干活’前出声祷告，在杀人后心安理得的去教堂领圣饼。

无论如何，信仰是他们自己的事儿，就跟帮里的一切事物一样，瞻仰耶稣，也用他们自己的方式。

厄齐尔的所作所为，显然触犯了黑帮的底线，一个看上去柔软的神父，赶不走布道，永不放弃的诱导，使他渐渐教化了一批又一批年轻人，使人们敢于组织起来反对黑帮。所有这些足以使厄齐尔成为一个威胁，一个不除不快的威胁。

 

因此，当他在自己举办的足球赛赛场边上遇见拜仁帮的老大——穆勒时，厄齐尔并没有太惊讶。

那是一个周末球赛，厄齐尔在两周前就贴出告示邀请大家参加，结果报名的人连替补席都坐满了。穆勒在人们忙着进球庆祝时来到厄齐尔面前，就像这场比赛其实是他举办的那样，穆勒请厄齐尔上场和自己踢一会儿。厄齐尔同意了，前提是，他不要跟穆勒打一丁点的配合。

一动未动的，其中一方的门将跑过来给穆勒递上了手套。

“你攻，我守。”

穆勒说的云淡风轻。

下半场开始不过五分钟，厄齐尔就进了穆勒一球，使得放不开手脚踢球的人们暂时忘了那些黑帮规矩，跟在这个褪下黑色教服，穿着牛仔裤和略长包臀衫的大眼睛男人身后，冲进自家老大把守的禁区。一个接一个的球入网了，无论是攻还是守，每个人都全心投入到这场游戏。

球赛结束后，厄齐尔才觉穆勒真正仔细的打量了自己。他看着穆勒露出招牌的笑容，那好似无心机的大笑，连眉头的皱纹都伪装出开心的样子；他听着穆勒对自己热情洋溢的夸赞，嘹亮的嗓门好似真诚的祝福。厄齐尔发了抖。

这晚，厄齐尔谢绝了忠实教徒的陪伴，一个人从球场走回家，他突然意识到，自己或许活不久了。


	3. 罪恶 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罪恶（黑帮AU）2
> 
> 警告：
> 
> 1.绝对绝对的硬！黑帮AU~风格冷酷真实（Lo是这么希望的）如果你看到人物出场！死~请不要惊讶~
> 
> 2.不要对照现实~尤其不要对照俱乐部现实！（这章请也不要对照球员宗教信仰现实）
> 
> 3.A.主线多特 B.主线拜仁 C.辅线，三线并进，轮流更新。

第三章

C.1.

罗伊斯——凤凰涅槃

 

罗伊斯不安的坐在走廊长椅上，第三次整理自己的领带，这是他头一次来参加面试，身上的西装有多合身，他就有多紧张。

上一次见到这套衣服还是许尔勒在穿，那天，他坐在跟罗伊斯今天一样的位置，应聘着同样的职位。而当天的罗伊斯在哪儿呢？罗伊斯就坐在对面，穿着窄腿的皮裤和不知为何看起来有点透视的背心，拿着手机骂骂咧咧的打游戏。因为当时他觉得，陪他亲爱的、从早上开始就变得有点像患了失血症的发小，参加‘正常社会’的工作面试，是十分贴心且必要的。比去据点取大麻贩卖重要多了。 

 

罗伊斯记得许尔勒对这份工作很重视，在接到面试通知后的一周，他每天都在自己耳边唠叨着多么幸运和多么害怕落选。俩人取白粉时谈论着这个话题，俩人靠在充满恶臭味儿的俱乐部墙根，向小屁孩儿兜售白粉时是这个话题，在等待向上线汇报隔壁区拜仁帮小混混的动向时，还是这个话题！罗伊斯的耳朵简直无时无刻不浸泡在那些夸赞这家公司的规模、资金的庞大和待遇的优厚的话里。

‘不过是招跑业务的，那些福利怎会是给小喽啰预备的？’

很多时候，罗伊斯都想这样吐槽，但他知道自己的好友是多么向往‘外面’的世界，多么渴求一次机会。想起许尔勒那些顶着诸多阻力，硬是上了社区大学，并最终取得学位的日子，罗伊斯决定闭好嘴。

也因此，他在面试的当天早上敲响许尔勒的房门，开着从帮里借来的‘运钞车’送许尔勒去公司，并一路装出吊儿郎当毫不在意的样子，不断讲着黄暴笑话，想平复许尔勒紧张的情绪。不过适得其反，许尔勒的脸是越来越白，且在罗伊斯表示要陪他上楼时达到了顶点。罗伊斯当时没想明白这么做有何不妥，现在看来，自己的行为是纯粹的愚蠢。

 

“你需要填张单子，我亲爱的。”在罗伊斯等待时，一个看上去像工作人员的中年妇女对他这样讲。  
“什么单子？”  
“这个...还有，记得写你的推荐人。”  
“推荐人？谁的推荐人，推荐什么？”罗伊斯满脸疑惑的接过来，又问。  
“噗嗤！”是对面的家伙，另一个竞聘对手发出的声音，他在罗伊斯恶狠狠的瞪向他后收敛了笑容。  
罗伊斯仔细的看了遍表格：大学、专业方向、实习经验、推荐人...妈的，他一个也填不出来，也许他可以借用许尔勒的试试。  
刚想到此，罗伊斯就打了个哆嗦，悲伤不知不觉爬上他的小腿，蔓延到躯干直至心脏，逼迫他面对那个一直不敢相信的事实——  
安德烈.许尔勒已经死了。

 

那是两个礼拜前了，可想起来却像发生在昨天。

夜晚，罗伊斯接到格罗斯克罗伊茨的的电话时，他和许尔勒正待在一起。俩人窝在沙发上，拿着剪刀犹豫着要不要拆开许尔勒去应聘的公司寄来的信。也许成功也许失败。因此，当凯文在电话里说出，拜仁帮的家伙又越界跑到多特的地盘收保护费，需要弟兄们出来给对方好看后，许尔勒重重吐出一口气。终于有个理由可以晚点知道面试结果了。许尔勒带着点高兴站起身，将剪刀递回给罗伊斯，向往常一样，自然而放松的跟在自己的兄弟身后，准备驱赶挑衅者。

抢收保护费是件小事，帮派间小混混的斗殴是件平常事，可当对方一个人出其意料的掏出小刀，破坏规则，扎进许尔勒的心脏时，一切都不同了。时间仿佛静止了，以至于罗伊斯清楚的记得许尔勒是怎样突然双膝跪地，摁住心脏弯下腰的；记得拜仁帮的家伙如何在愣神过后，迅速的作鸟兽散；也记得吓得完全呆住的自己，拖动僵硬的四肢，几乎蹒跚着来到支撑不住，只能侧身躺倒在地上的许尔勒身边。

湛蓝色的眸对上橄榄绿的瞳，不过一两秒，就失去了光彩。之后的两个礼拜，这片蓝色每天拜访罗伊斯的梦境，而在最后一刻半张着嘴的许尔勒，在梦里也一句话都来不及对他说出口。

葬礼在事后第三天举行，罗伊斯第一个抬棺，最后一个献花。那封没来得及拆开的信，被罗伊斯原封不动的借着撒土的时机扔进墓坑。

 

现在，无法填满表格的罗伊斯狠狠的摔下笔，用过分大的力道解开领带。他只想开车离开这里，直到撞开拜仁帮小混混家的房门。他已经尽力走许尔勒希望他，或说他们，一起走的路了，这不管用！是时候回归帮派的老办法了——  
他罗伊斯，要以眼还眼。

 

“你掉了东西…铅笔。”  
“走开！”难以置信，罗伊斯认为身边所有人都应该看得出他正满腔怒火。  
“别着急，兄弟，”那人越过罗伊斯的肩膀，拿起他填到一半的表格，声音镇静且有力，“没有推荐人，嗯？要不要我帮你找找看。”  
“你可没那荣幸当我的兄弟，滚开！”  
罗伊斯烦躁的转过头，想要夺回纸张。  
“马里奥.格策，社区的就业援助员，老实说，正在实习中的。”突如其来的自我介绍，伸出的代表着友好的双手，和一个跟声音完全不符的形象：

偏矮的个头，挎着巨大的耳机；像是少年，皮肤白嫩似乎有一点点婴儿肥的脸；而那双眼睛！那双眼睛，是与许尔勒完全不同的棕色，却跟他一样充满光明与期待。

那一刻，罗伊斯无法拒绝。


	4. 罪恶 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1.绝对绝对的硬！黑帮AU~风格冷酷真实（Lo是这么希望的）如果你看到人物出场！死~请不要惊讶~
> 
> 2.不要对照现实~尤其不要对照俱乐部现实！
> 
> 3.A.主线多特 B.主线拜仁 C.辅线，三线并进，轮流更新。

第四章

A.2.

胡梅尔斯——冷血情人

 

胡梅尔斯掀开窗帘盯着窗外，载着赫韦德斯的黑色轿车刚刚启动，排气管正隆隆的吐着气。当它将将转过街角时，一辆不起眼的大众绕过停靠的小面包，在狭窄的小巷中紧紧跟了上去。那是胡梅尔斯的人。

已经两年了，多特部下对赫韦德斯的看守已不像过去那么严密，但他身边从不可能缺少‘大黄蜂’的身影，无论是外出还是在屋内，甚至连上厕所，看守人员都恨不得跟他两个人挤在一间。独身一人对赫韦德斯来讲早已成了奢望，除了他对资金进行审核时。即便如此，办公室门口也会留有两人站岗，剩下的则靠在窗根底下连成排。

胡梅尔斯对赫韦德斯解释，这是怕他被沙尔克04的人报复，但这俩人心知肚明这么严密的防范究竟是为什么。

 

两年前的屠杀不是胡梅尔斯的本意，海洛因生意不好找盟友，沙尔克04的推脱可以料想，但他们不该阻挠多特蒙德和拜仁通过几次谈判，极其不易才建立起的联盟：一条双方得利和共同控制的海上毒品线。这真是触及了胡梅尔斯的底线。

亡了头领的沙尔克04一时间哑了火，胡梅尔斯则趁这段日子，在暗处充分招兵买马、囤积武器，时刻警惕他们的反扑。他认为两帮必会先经历一场大战，方能说最后的胜负。因为他知道，在沙尔克04，还有赫韦德斯的存在。这人与诺伊尔当年叱咤风云，联手颠覆原本的黑帮格局，共同助沙尔克崛起。事成后，赫韦德斯虽退出了人们的视野安享‘家庭之乐’，但谁都知道，沙尔克04的军师，只有他敢称。

出人意料的，在沉寂了整整两周后，赫韦德斯只身一人叩响了胡梅尔斯宅邸的大门。没有威胁没有流血，被多特蒙德的党徒押解着的赫韦德斯，仿佛只为一件事到来——他的权力与地位。

胡梅尔斯记得他一边微笑的指责自己不打招呼的屠杀，一边却大方的出卖沙尔克04的秘密。话语冷静带着优雅，丝毫未见对诺伊尔的愧疚，仿佛向着强者而生是他生命存在的唯一意义。落败了就要被抛弃，毫不可惜。

这种洒脱的做派莫名的吸引着胡梅尔斯，虽然他永远无法相信这份洒脱的真实，他质疑它，无时无刻。但一场婚姻可以换得沙尔克的一切，自己又多了个目前会帮忙打天下的能手，何乐不为。

于是，那场谈判以成功落幕，而胡梅尔斯在一片反对声中，给自己订了个‘冷血情人’。

 

‘威胁，就是要时时刻刻放在眼下，即便看不到也要摸得着。’胡梅尔斯想。

 

新婚夜里，胡梅尔斯头一次将强硬的态度用在情事上。完全没有怜惜，仿佛他仅剩的温柔也抽离了身体，胡梅尔斯感受着自己痛苦的推进与赫韦德斯疼痛的喘息。

一场漫长的折磨，他向他宣告主权，告诉他那过往的美好，无论其是否拥有过，都将烟消云散。既然做出了选择就要记得，什么才是现实。

 

胡梅尔斯觉得赫韦德斯显然没有忘，他做的越来越好，无论是帮内的事物还是在床上。就像今早，当胡梅尔斯看着他舒展且赤裸的躺在象征着多特蒙德帮的黄黑色床单上时，心里的确飘过了些许爱惜的念头。不过马上，怀疑跟进心间。

‘才两年，醒醒吧，赫韦德斯还不可信！’

胡梅尔斯的手狠狠拍打起眼前人的腿，看着他从睡梦中惊醒。接着，简直配合极了，那双长腿慢慢的打开，夹住胡梅尔斯无意识迎上前的腰。

胡梅尔斯放下窗帘，今晚他要跟拜仁的穆勒商量如何对付‘DFB联盟’新派来的法官拉姆，接二连三的暗杀使他们与警方的矛盾急速升级。

‘想要生存，多特蒙德必须要做好准备了。’胡梅尔斯意识到。他回身拿起床头的电话打给副手费勒，接着，不知为何，他又想到了赫韦德斯。

‘我不会相信他，永远不会。’电话接通前，胡梅尔斯不断在心底默念。


	5. 罪恶 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1.绝对绝对的硬！黑帮AU~风格冷酷真实（Lo是这么希望的）如果你看到人物出场！死~请不要惊讶~
> 
> 2.不要对照现实~尤其不要对照俱乐部现实！（这章请也不要对照球员宗教信仰现实）
> 
> 3.A.主线多特 B.主线拜仁 C.辅线，三线并进，轮流更新。
> 
> 此章OOC警告OOC警告OOC警告~听说重要的事要说三遍。
> 
> 我试了我真的试了~我想要塑造个‘笑面虎','说一不二'的黑帮大佬形象给穆勒，就想给他转个画风~结果写出来发现这样的设定真心不适合他！就像 玻璃小米粥 说的~他可以逗比的牛气，但不能正经的牛气，他可以是骑士但不要是leader.
> 
> 总之~你们要是看出二娃成了个中二病患者，或者霸道总裁爱上你~那都是我的错

第五章

B.2.

穆勒——笑面虎

不像那些靠着阴谋和手段上位的黑帮大佬，穆勒成为‘拜仁帮’的一帮之主就像皇帝登基那么自然。如同<教父>里的迈克尔考里昂，他是被自己的父亲，拜仁帮的前教父作为后继者一手栽培起来的。同样是从小混在帮内，但穆勒的成长之路与从小喽啰做起的其他人并不相同，一种属于大佬特有的，需要岁月沉淀才会得到的庄重内敛，早早的出现在还是少年的他身上，仿佛与生俱来。以至于慢慢成长的穆勒后来常常不懈的去打破它，前一秒说着让人觉得‘人小鬼大’的滑稽话，下一秒刀子便伴着心狠手辣而来。‘亲自动手’从不存在于他的字典里，毕竟有的是可靠的义士，但穆勒的名字，却依旧成了‘笑着杀人’的代名词。

“就算是黑手党，也是要与时俱进的。”得益于父亲的教导，穆勒的创造性在他刚接手帮内事物时便体现了出来。从*中餐外送店经营毒品买卖到现在和多特帮携手打造的海上国际贩毒线，从剥削小商贩到敲诈企业家，甚至在如何保密的层面，拜仁帮也集体更新换代，用上了穆勒发明的各种暗语。警察的监听磁带录了十万八千里，但从来没摸准过这些代号的意思。那些夹杂着巴伐利亚方言，西班牙口音、波兰口音的德语；隐藏在一串奇怪数字下的手机号码，2…2013…27…62…1900；一天换10几遍的一次性付费手机；如诗人般奇妙的比喻，一次都未曾出现的地址、人名，滴水不漏。这是穆勒的另类思维。

再没什么事值得他烦恼了，除了最近，那个新来的神父。像黑手党的行事方式，叫厄齐尔的神父从生活的各个方面把自己和他该死的教义渗透进他们的帮派。那些本该成为帮内新鲜血液的青年一个个调转了目标，越来越多不满的群众举起了条幅，示威游行充斥了原本寂静、不闻身边事的街道。这样下去，穆勒觉得，很快连处决目标的的枪都会变成对内仇杀、叛变的武器。

 

一个比卧底都强大的内部瓦解者。

 

无所畏惧的‘拜仁帮’永远不会承认他们害怕了，但是一封针对神父行动的信，由高层传达到某个分堂。专门从事监视这个行当的部门派出了几组小喽罗，24小时不做间歇的跟踪拍照。待到又一个礼拜伊始，厄齐尔的照片、他身边朋友、脱离帮派的成员的照片，他所有相处的人化成了一张大而清晰的关系网，伴着每个人从出生起的资料、学校、过往记录，都整齐的装在几个牛皮纸袋里，封好，摆在穆勒的办公桌上。

照片里厄齐尔皮肤白皙，留着略长的头发，固定用的发带颜色斑斓。

穆勒笑嘻嘻的对一旁的手下说，“是我见识少，还是现在教皇真的换了喜好。”

翻到下一张，这人换上了黑色的神袍，扣子系到脖根，白面红唇，瘦小不过少年，仿佛那是偷来的袍子，只是太冷而不得已把自己塞进去保暖。

穆勒不再说话，他那不正经的调笑还挂在脸上，眼神却变得认真了许多。

‘禁欲却叛逆。’

这样的反差让穆勒觉得很有趣，他要去做个‘卧底’亲身感受一下。

 

第二天，穆勒趁着‘生意’达成的间隙参加了厄齐尔组织的唱诗班活动。没做过多的伪装，一个套头运动衫，带好帽子，像其他小混混一样，不起眼。他按着厄齐尔的指挥移动脚步，跟大家一起排出个合唱队该有的队形。

黑帮成员有自己喜欢的圣经选段，却不一定会唱赞美诗。穆勒发愁的看着手里的谱子，皱起眉。他扫视合唱队里的前黑帮成员，磕磕绊绊唱下来的人不多，只张嘴不发声音的也不在少数。结果偌大的教堂，一个巴掌就数的出的粗狂男声，突兀的回荡着。他们又试了一遍，难听的发指！好在他们的听众，也是唯一的一个，没有爆发出令人羞愧和尴尬的笑声。

神父厄齐尔面带微笑，开始做起示范。尖细做作像被谁掐住了嗓子一样奇怪的女声传出来，使本来想用‘不引人注目’的方法离开的穆勒滞住了。他的胳膊感受到身边的前混混突然的颤抖，过了好一会儿，穆勒才意识到那是对方为憋笑做出的努力。

神父的玩笑。

穆勒看着后来轰然笑成一片的众人，有点明白对方为何会受到爱戴。他转身走掉，趁着没被戳穿身份，装作让自己发恨的是神父‘虚伪’的善解人意，而不是自己声称从未被吓到，却在他展示歌喉时突然掉了线的神经。

 

隔天，穆勒现身了厄齐尔组织的足球赛。这是自己第一次跟他面对面，也将是最后一次。穆勒能感觉到自己的出现让对方不自觉的害怕，甚至没敢做多余的打量。当厄齐尔站在对面，缩着肩膀提出那可有可无的条件时，穆勒一度以为这场球赛会变成无聊的配合游戏，但当足球在草坪上划出弧线，束手束脚的链条消失不见。最后，穆勒见到的是厄齐尔高度警惕的眼神，和不卑不亢的态度。

3：0，对于神父来讲，这是一场酣畅淋漓的胜利，对于穆勒，这同样是场完美的比赛，他像买到了新玩具的孩子一样高兴的返回基地。

 

第二周初始，带着拜仁帮标志的恐吓信塞满了教堂前的邮箱。厄齐尔打开时，信封争先恐后的蹦出来，像情人节高中橄榄球明星的邮箱那样。前方监视人员给穆勒做汇报时的用词深得他的语言精髓，有：炸了一脸、忙乱的小动物、猫一样的摁住被风吹散了的信等等等等。穆勒拍掌大笑，接着命令将威胁换一种方式。

之后，‘给神父的信’以一天一封的频率出现在厄齐尔周围。说是周围，是因为他在自己的家门口、超市停车场教堂的公车车轮下，甚至水果店正挑的苹果堆里，都找到过它们。各式各样神奇的地点，不同的时间段，或是平淡没新意的威胁或是带着调戏语气的邀请，‘真挚’的邀请他加入黑帮。

每天一封，不知情的人以为神父有了个不敢现身的仰慕者，只有厄齐尔知道，这情书一般不间断出现的信，不过是对方纯粹出于好玩做的游戏，自己却连棋子都算不上。起初，他拿信找过警局，天真的以为他们能帮忙停止‘拜仁帮’对自己的骚扰。久了，他换了方向，将信作为黑帮罪行的证物交给波多尔斯基保管，为推翻他们的帝国，哪怕尽到一丁点的力气也好。

 

这一切，‘拜仁帮’自然都记录着。穆勒闲时会翻开每日上交的关于厄齐尔的报告看上一会儿。作为消遣，他想要吸食他的害怕，以此为乐，却越来越多的看到对方的坚韧与勇敢。

 

夜晚，穆勒拿起电话，结束一天的行程在没人看见的地方摊成一滩泥后，他想到的第一件事竟是打电话给那个神父。他的事业出现了一点问题，承载着可卡因的巨轮因为风暴沉没，成吨成吨的货物坠入大海便宜了鱼虾。帮内人员多少个周期的辛劳被大自然吞噬，自己的项上人头也被付了巨款的买家悬赏着。而此时穆勒想的，竟然都是和厄齐尔通话。

他之前试过与他聊天，每次讲不到两句就被对方不留情面的挂断了，原因是：不合时宜的开了黄腔。

 

“如果不是要忏悔，就请不要打来了。”穆勒记得神父说。

那今天就忏悔吧。忏悔自己嘲笑多特的大佬爱上了玩物赫韦德斯却不自知，早晚被他搞垮；忏悔自己身为帮派规矩的立行者，却未能以身作则。为了不犯胡梅尔斯的错误，穆勒决定正视自己不得不面对的一个现实，那就是：他喜欢上了那个小神父，爱上了危害‘拜仁帮’正常运行的‘敌人’。

穆勒不知道自己现在应该怎么做，他的一生本不需要爱，他的父亲也从没有教导过这些，他有一点点迷茫和一点点幸福，即使是手足无措，即使是语无伦次。

头一次，他不想计划的那么远，那么周密，只是拨动号码。

 

穆勒等待着线路的接通，然后，他说：

“你好啊，梅苏特，今天改变主意从我的小羊羔中间滚开了么？”

 

*这一段穆勒的各种手段，套用了某社科出版社出版的关于黑手党的书，我是编不出这些，全是黑帮内幕，当年的黑手党是多拼，那么多暗语能要记忆力差的lo主命！


	6. 罪恶 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：
> 
> 1.绝对绝对的硬！黑帮AU~风格冷酷真实（Lo是这么希望的）如果你看到人物出场！死~请不要惊讶~
> 
> 2.不要对照现实~尤其不要对照俱乐部现实！（这章请也不要对照球员宗教信仰现实）
> 
> 3.A.主线多特 B.主线拜仁 C.辅线，三线并进，轮流更新。

第六章

C.2.

格策——阳光灿烂

格策无语的站在罗伊斯身后，看着他与就业辅导员大眼瞪小眼的对峙。这两人之前根据罗伊斯在就业辅导课上不断迟到、嘲笑教师、煽动不老实的无业游民们罢课等问题进行了讨论，气氛极为不友好。格策叹了口气，已经数不清这是第几个被罗伊斯气崩溃的教师了，他当初怎么就把这么一号人物领进了救援处的大门。罗伊斯一定是听到了格策的声音，转过头郑重其事的向他点了点。之后回身压低声音，神神秘秘的对那位可怜的教师友好的建议：

“你看，也许我们可以变通的看待问题。收下这个，给我的证书盖个戳儿，让我从这毕业吧。”

对面的辅导员吓得变了脸色，格策则低下头，“啪”的一巴掌拍在自己脑门上——

贿赂教师！这又是哪里来的新招数，简直忍无可忍！

格策拽回罗伊斯执意伸出去，假装很隐蔽的藏在书底下的一厚摞钞票，恶狠狠的骂道：

“给我滚出来，快点！”

他看着罗伊斯从惊讶变到狰狞的脸，觉得自己又一次捅了马蜂窝。这不是他的错，每天对着颜值这样高的家伙，是很容易忘记他曾经的过往的：比如，比自己要凶狠一百倍的黑帮成员。

事后，格策费了好大口舌才让罗伊斯平静的理解了什么叫贿赂，和他为什么不能贿赂教师（拿钱给政府公共服务人员为自己谋福利，马尔科，你会被送去坐牢的）。期间，伴随着长篇大论的讲道理（因为这不公平，马尔科，你应该凭借自己的能力毕业，人人都这样）、教训（这不是在多特蒙德，我不知道你有什么资本觉得自己与众不同！）与适时的鼓励（我一直是相信你的马尔科，你一定会用学到的知识和能力找到一份新工作）。

而那笔钱，罗伊斯潇洒的抛给了格策，告诉他给他们共住的公寓买一个新沙发，因为罗伊斯再也忍受不了旧沙发的狗屎味了。

 

关于罗伊斯是怎么一步步挤进格策租的50几坪小公寓这事，格策至今未想通。按罗伊斯的话来讲，是自己太好欺负。的确，前一阵子格策还经常被路边几个小混混抢钱抢食物，以至于后来他都习惯了，干脆在走到那个漆黑封闭的路段时，自动自觉放下捧在怀里的购物袋，任等在那儿的对方取点牛奶面包。又没什么大损失，还免了一顿揍，不是挺好，他可不想每次走这段避不开的无人路段时，都被揍上一次。

“况且…我这是心地善良。”一次，格策被罗伊斯挪耶的烦了时义愤填膺了一句。

罗伊斯边吃着格策刚买回来的苹果边嘴角漏风的“哧哧”笑了好一会儿，他接过格策的购物袋说：“好啊，sunny，等下我要让你看看什么才叫真正的心地善良。”

 

来劫财盗物的小混混被罗伊斯教训的很惨，捂着肚子七扭八歪躺在地上的那些，算最幸运的了。罗伊斯身为斗殴的胜方，站在血淋淋的人堆里，没有丝毫不适。他左手稳稳抱着食物，右手握着从对方手中夺过来的球棒，心不在焉，无聊的直哼哼。

“解救你于危难火海。”罗伊斯这样对晚几步走到的格策说，打开双臂兴奋的展示自己的‘劳动’成果，嘴角歪上去，笑容挂了满脸。

“我才不会对你感恩戴德，别做梦了。”格策掩盖住自己的震惊，竭力拉下脸回应。再看罗伊斯，还一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，美名其曰“每日拯救马里奥”顺理成章的住进了格策家。

 

不止这，还有一件事，格策相信，也属于罗伊斯的鬼把戏。身为一个实习生，格策本是没有机会给学生上就业辅导课的，他之前申请了好几次，都被上级以‘经验不足’驳回。这让格策很沮丧，他本以为能够拥有一帮听话的学生，自己随时倾听烦恼，亲切的给予帮助，完美的解决问题，成为‘被人崇拜的人生导师’！

YES！

格策在脑海里握紧拳头，激动的上下挥动胳膊。而现实是，他正消沉的坐在家里的新沙发上，看着罗伊斯穿着吊裆裤，光着精装的上半身，在面前来回乱晃。散漫的样子让他气不打一处来。

“如果我是你的就业课程老师，你现在早羞的没脸待在家！说不定已经有好几个工作找上门了！”

“没错，你应该试试。”罗伊斯停住，死死盯了一会儿格策，接着明媚的说。

 

作为格策那天没理由怒吼的回应，罗伊斯成功闹走了学校所有的就业辅导员。而格策，在今天下午把罗伊斯揪出‘贿赂现场’后，被上级通知作为一名代理教师，明天上岗教课

——专门带罗伊斯在的班。

 

‘简直是自作孽不可活。’格策趴在被窝里，被子裹在头上闷闷的想。他现在很想睡觉，可是罗伊斯还没回来。已经晚上十一点了，格策有点担心。

格策认识罗伊斯没多久就猜到了他的身份：职业黑帮混混。在这片地区，这种人遍地都是。格策本该跟其他人一样害怕他们，表面顺从，背地唾弃。可他每每想到那次面试，想到手足无措、懊恼沮丧到暴怒的罗伊斯，胆怯就像它来时那样，偷偷溜走了。

‘马尔科一定想脱离黑帮生活。’关于这一点，格策很确定。于是，他带他上课，允许他住到家中，随时随地跟在他身旁，向他展示另一种生活的美好。可他不确定，马尔科‘想’的够不够清楚，清楚到甘愿用力凿开原有世界的墙壁，冲出来；够不够勇敢，去面对后果与未来。

在格策看来，至少表面上，罗伊斯欣然接纳甚至是享受自己的存在。他们一块窝在沙发里打游戏，从下班到午夜；分享同一张老旧的毯子，嫌弃它的味道；一块洗衣服，敲打嗡嗡叫且不会脱水的洗衣机，埋怨晾衣夹有多麻烦...但同时，罗伊斯会在格策惊诧的目光下带回整5克毒品，用一晚上销售干净；会不自觉的防备超市里带兜帽的青年，目光炯炯，一句不合就掐住对方的脖子顶到墙上；也依旧，会被随便一通电话叫走，面容严肃、不苟言语，行动迅速仿若他人。

暴力与血腥，格策清楚地感受到，它们就在罗伊斯手上，从没真正离开。

 

格策竖着耳朵听大门的动静，这绝不是他第一个这样做的夜晚。开锁落锁，无论罗伊斯怎样蹑手蹑脚，都不会逃过他的耳朵。两声反锁的脆响后，格策预备放心睡去。几分钟后，出人意料的，格策觉得罗伊斯摸进了他的房内，掀开被子，钻进了他的床。

格策不知道发生了什么，同床共眠，无论罗伊斯表现的与格策多像损友，这样的事也从没发生过。格策四肢僵硬的装睡，无奈实在无法忽视臀间存在的硬物感，长度似乎也相近。这该不会是…

格策没忍住，倒吸了一口气，然后立马憋住。

“行了，我知道你没睡。”罗伊斯不耐烦的戳穿。

“所以，额…那是把枪嘛，在我屁股后面的，是把枪么！！！”

“哦，抱歉，我不知道我把它带上来了。”罗伊斯听上去很不好意思，床头随即一沉，一阵窸窸窣窣过后，罗伊斯又说，“放到柜子上了，对不起。”

“很好，好极了！希望不会有下次了。”格策恨恨的大声说，背对着罗伊斯，没有回头。

 

“你一点都不担心，为什么？”一段不自然的沉静后，罗伊斯发问。

格策当然担心，于是他开口：“我明天早上会看到你吗？告诉我，你不会被警察带走。”

“枪管是凉的，”罗伊斯跳过问题，用之代以回答，“我没有下手。”

“我看到了那个混蛋，拜仁帮那么多小混混，这么长时间，终于让我发现了他。”罗伊斯平静的叙述，黑暗里满是他蓄势待发的愤怒。

“我回到我们的小屋…”

谁的小屋？

“…翻出了凯文的枪。他有一把，还以为自己藏得很好。其实我和安德烈早就知道放在哪。”

安德烈，格策认得这名字。在家里，罗伊斯有时会喝醉…和哭泣。

不过现在，他似乎是笑了下，接着说：

“我跟着那家伙走，他们有一伙人，但我不在乎…”

不在乎？格策攥紧被子。

“…我只想他死。”

轻描淡写几个字，却吐出了狠毒。格策的后背轻颤。

“可我没下手。”又一次，罗伊斯重复着，“没下手，像个该死的懦夫。”

 

“你不是，”

深呼吸，马里奥。

“你不是。”

这次坚定了一点。

“你知道你在干嘛，还有你死去的朋友——安德烈，你知道他不想你这样做。”

格策转过身，再吸气。他需要发问，拿出点勇气，他告诉自己。

“你想跟我去别的城市生活么，马尔科？”

从‘想’到‘现实’，格策知道，这一路上，只有罗伊斯一个人是支撑不住的。

“去哪？”

罗伊斯有点发愣，他还没太反应过来，格策明白。

“南部，阳光灿烂的地方。”

“为什么？”

他愿意陪在他身边，我愿意陪在他身边，格策再一次确认。

“因为，我是如此爱你。”

连同那个人的份一起。

“接受我。选择我。跟我走。我会成为你的阳光。”

 

很长一段的沉默，久到格策快要睡着。接着，有柔软的东西伴随眼泪滴落的凉意，覆上他的唇。格策想象着羊驼头在的方向，伸手拉过罗伊斯，加深这个吻。

*

最近忙的脚打后脑勺~导致这章写了一个多礼拜~

分了好几次~断一次变个风格~从逗比到温柔~

本来罗伊策就画风不对~这下跟前面几章的差别好像更大了~


End file.
